Impossible Love
by RaneyLee
Summary: Is it possible for a mechanic and a warrior to fall in love? Donny thinks so. But with Mikey and April on the case... yeah, I'd say impossible... R&R plz! This is my first TMNT slash story! FINALLY! CHAPTER 5!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm just starting this story, so I can't promise immediate updates. I'm just working on it in my spare time. I just thought you'd like to know, although I am half way done with the second chapter. Well, let us continue...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
'Impossible Love'  
  
Summary: Is it possible for a mechanic and a warrior to fall in love? Donny thinks so. But with Mikey and April on the case... yeah, I'd say impossible...  
  
Warnings! This is a slash/yaoi story. For those that don't know, that means that this story contains male/male relations.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles or any related characters.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
He eyed him wearily from where he stood, taking in the position of his opponent. He clutched his bo while circling his sai-welding brother.  
  
"You ready, Don?" Rapheal twirled his sais then moved into a right lunge, "'cause I'm gonna kick your ass so good you'll be begging me to stop."  
  
If it's what I'm thinking about, I'll be begging alright, but not for you to stop... Donatello thought, running his gaze along Raph's chiseled figures, then spoke up, "I'm ready, but are you?"  
  
Raph smirked, suddenly leaping at him. Don blocked the attack as Raph landed in front of him then used his bo to sweep his brother's feet from under him. Raph landed on his shell, dropping his sais in the process. Donny back flipped and landed in a crouch as Rapheal jumped to his feet and retrieved his sais. He gave Don a hard glare, tucking his sai blades under his forearms and rushed as his brother in purple. The turtles blocked the oncoming punch, took a swipe at Raph's head, who ducked, then jabbed him in the midsection with the end of his bo. Rapheal grunted in more surprise then pain before recovering then hit Don in the chin with the hilt of his sai. Donny fell back onto the mat with a cry, loosing his weapon, which flew to the other side of the room. He sat up, rubbing his chin while staring at his brother with a hard gaze. Unexpectingly to the three onlookers and his opponent, he suddenly grinned and got to his feet and rushed at Raph, flipping over his head then tackling him from the behind. Rapheal flew forward, loosing his grip on his sais, and landed on his stomach. Donny pulled his arms behind his back, unsheathing a knife from his belt and holding it to Rapheal's throat. The young technician leaned down so his mouth was close to Raph's ear, causing him to shiver at the hot breath brushing across his face.  
  
"I do believe you lost, Raph..." Don whispered, removing the knife.  
  
Raph turned his head to look up at him, struggling to remove his arms from his captive, "Damnit, Don. I don't give shit if I lost or not. I want you to get the hell off me."  
  
Donatello wished briefly that they were alone so he could feel Raph's lips against his, although he knew of the possible consequences. With an undetectable sigh, he got up, releasing his brother. Splinter nodded to the two, and Don retreated, not bothering to stay and watch Mikey and Leo's spar. Had a problem of his own to solve before he could do anything else for the day. Mainly, that tightness below his plastron...  
  
Raph picked up his sais and looked after his brother, who had left without taking his bo.  
  
"Yo, Mike, could you toss me Don's bo?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, sure, bro," Michelangelo picked up the forgotten weapon and threw it to Rapheal, who caught it.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
Raph, then, retreated in the direction of his brother's room. He stopped outside the door and raised his hand to knock, pausing at the heavy breathing coming from the other side. Worry flooded him and he urgently knocked.  
  
"Donny? You ok in there?" Raph heard his brother gasp, which was followed by a crash, "Don?!"  
  
"I-I'm fine... I'm fine. You just startled me..." came the voice through the wooden door.  
  
"Ya' sure? Can I come in?"  
  
"NO! I.. I mean, no. I've got some... dangerous toxins in here I just spilled and I don't want anyone breathing them..." Don explained briefly.  
  
"Well... ok," Raph accepted the answer, "I brought your bo up here. It's next to the door when you get ready for it..."  
  
"Ok, thanks, Raph."  
  
"Later, Donny," Rapheal left, headed for his own room, not hearing the deep sigh of relief his brother gave from the other side of his door.  
  
Don collapsed against his bed in relief, glancing down at his fallen beside table, which lay on its side with his clock and few tools that now littered the floor.  
  
"...that was close..." he muttered softly, lightly stroking his still rigid cock.  
  
He quickly finished himself off, softly murmuring his older brother's name in his pillow, not wanting another, or yet, worse, incident to happen. After resting a moment, he wearily got up to clean himself up and to pick up his table.  
  
A few hours later found Donny coming down from his room, bo strapped in place to his shell. Leo sat meditating with Splinter and Rapheal was having a punching contest with the punching bag nearby, making Don chuckle lightly to himself about who would win. Donny vaulted over the back of the couch, settling next to Michelangelo, who was watching some sort of movie and stuffing popcorn in his mouth.  
  
"Hey, Mikey. Wha'cha' watching?"  
  
Mike grinned, glancing over at him, "'Terror Beyond The Grave'" [1]  
  
"Cool..." Donny grabbed a handful of popcorn, "So, who won? You or Leo?"  
  
Mikey rolled his eyes, "Leo, who else?"  
  
With a nod, Donatello snuck a glance at Raph, making him stop to stare at the sweat clinging to his body, seemingly trying to make him look even more sexy...  
  
"...hey, Donny... Sewer lair to Donatello..." Mike's hand waved in front of his face, "Come in, Donatello."  
  
"Huh..? Oh, sorry, Mikey," Don smiled slightly, "Daydreaming..."  
  
He got up and moved over to his computer, leaving Michelangelo to watch after him with an arched eye ridge.  
  
Daydreaming, huh? Mike thought, it looked more like a love entranced stare to me...  
  
Suddenly he got a mischievous grin and muttered to himself, "Me thinks me have a idea..."  
  
About ten minutes later, after practically begging Raph to let him borrow the Shellcycle, Michelangelo made his way towards April's home...  
  
"...So, you're saying that Don has a crush on Rapheal?" Mikey nodded.  
  
"Yeah! I mean, it's hard not to notice Donny staring at him, ya' know."  
  
"And what do you expect me to do about it?" April asked, "Help you set them up?"  
  
Mikey looked up at her from his chair, "Well... that was the idea..."  
  
"I'd love to, Mike, but I'm not the biggest expert on the subject of love. I wouldn't know where to start," she admitted.  
  
Mikey's smile turned into a disappointed frown, "Damn..."  
  
"But, if you want to, we can give it a try," Mike brightened a bit, "Although we just might make a mess of things..."  
  
"Well, it doesn't hurt to try, dudette," Michelangelo stood, giving her a hug, "I'll come back later tonight, 'cause I think Raph wants his bike back. Thanks, April!"  
  
With that, he jumped out her window and onto the pavement below, making sure to keep to the shadows. April watched him ride away with a smile.  
  
"Donny and Raph..." she shook her head, still smiling, "Who would've thought [2]..."   
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
[1] I don't know if there is a movie called this, but if there is, I don't own it. I just thought it would be something Mike would watch.  
  
  
  
[2] *smiles* make's me think of Eminem's "Who Knew"  
  
YAY!! Chapter one!! Plz review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Second chap!   
  
Yes, I do realize that this is going to be a hard story to write, but I'm gonna give this a chance! *grins* I'm glad so many ppl like this story and to know that I'm not the only TMNT slash fan around! *giggles*   
  
I ask that if I do start making this 'fluffy' that you tell me and I can try again, 'cause we all know that Raph is that macho type while Donny is a bit more on the timid side. I'm hoping that I'm keeping all the characters in character as well. I'm still working on it!   
  
If I offended anyone on that one part in the chap where Don almost got caught and you wish that I heighten the rating, I most certainly will. I don't wish to make someone uncomfortable.   
  
As for that fact that they probably aren't related, I guess you could make up you're own imagination if the two are brothers or not.  
  
One last thing, if anyone has any good setup ideas, email them to me! I've never in my life set anyone up, so I'm a bit stuck here! Help is much appreciated and I will give you credit for the idea.  
  
Well, anyway, enough of my jabbering. On with the chap!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
'Impossible Love'  
  
Summary: Is it possible for a mechanic and a warrior to fall in love? Donny thinks so. But with Mikey and April on the case... yeah, I'd say impossible...  
  
Warnings! This is a slash/yaoi story. For those that don't know, that means that this story contains male/male relations.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles or any related characters. Lance and the story line is the only thing that I own here.   
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
His hands rested on the keyboard, the glowing computer screen in front of him. His eyes were not on the monitor, though. Instead, they rested on the swiftly moving figure across the room, following the constant flow of punches and kicks... The buzz from his computer brought him back to reality and he went back to his online friend.  
  
:smartazzidgit: Yo, Don! U there?  
  
:super_tech01: Yeah. sorry Lance  
  
:smartazzidgit: its ok. what u doin  
  
:smartazzidgit: checkin out Raph or whatever his name is?  
  
Don blushed before typing a reply.  
  
:super_tech01: Yeah. How u no? :"  
  
:smartazzidgit: *grins* hey, I bes smart 2 u no :P  
  
:super_tech01: lol ur a nut! :D  
  
:smartazzidgit: course. what u expect from me?  
  
:super_tech01: want me to be technical or specific?  
  
:smartazzidgit: that was a rhetorical question  
  
:super_tech01: what u doing 2nite?  
  
:smartazzidgit: probably got out later, get a few drinks, check out babes  
  
:smartazzidgit: wanna meet up?  
  
:super_tech01: sure what time  
  
:smartazzidgit: 11:30 good?  
  
Donny checked the clock, which read 9:25. Two hours from now... perfect!  
  
:super_tech01: sounds great. Calvern's?  
  
:smartazzidgit: as long as we dont stay. I dun like the place  
  
:smartazzidgit: plz dont 4get ur bo this time...  
  
:super_tech01: i no. we can go from ther after we meet.  
  
:super_tech01: don't worry, I won't Not after last time. I learned my lesson of leaving my bo!  
  
:smartazzidgit: lol! k, great! :)  
  
Mikey entered the lair then, carrying two boxes of pizza. Don turned back to the computer.  
  
:super_tech01: G2G Mike's back w/ dinner & if I dont get off now, he's gonna come bug me *rolls eyes*  
  
:smartazzidgit: LOL k, man. cu @ 11:30  
  
:super_tech01: *grins* u bet! lat!  
  
:super_tech01 has signed off:  
  
Don closed the window just in time to avoid Mikey's nosey beak.  
  
"Hey, bro. Who you talking to?"  
  
"No one, Mike. Dinner ready?"  
  
Michelangelo nodded, "I came to get you. C'mon!"  
  
Donny smiled slightly as his brother grabbed his elbow and dragged him to the kitchen. About ten minutes into the quiet dinner, Splinter, of course, eating his desired sushi, Donny spoke up.  
  
"Master Splinter?"  
  
"Yes, Donatello?" the two questions gathered the attention of Leo, Raph, and Mike.  
  
"I though you'd like to know that I was going out tonight..."  
  
"Oh..?" Splinter gazed at his son, curious as to where and why Donatello was going topside.  
  
"Yessir. I was going to meet up with a friend of mine..."  
  
Leo looked like he wanted to say something, but decided to keep his beak shut and see what Splinter had to say to this.  
  
"A friend?"  
  
"Yeah... You don't know him, but I met him a couple years ago, and well..." Don scratched the back of his neck, finding the tabletop quite interesting.  
  
"Donatello..." Splinter began, trying to chose his words carefully, "I'm not sure if I approve of you being out alone at this hour, or if I approve of this friend of yours, but..." Don raised his eyes to look at the aged rat, "but if you feel you can trust him, you may go, on the behalf that you are careful."  
  
Don brightened, smiling, "I'll be careful. Thank you, sensei!"  
  
With that, he jumped up, grabbing his last slice of pizza from him plate, and ran out of the kitchen to his room.   
  
Leonardo looked after his brother for a few seconds before speaking up, "Sensei...? Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"Leonardo, if your brother feels he can trust this friend of hi, then I have no objections to let them continue their friendship."  
  
Leo nodded and lowered his gaze to carefully study the table, eyeing the bread crumbs accusingly.  
  
Where did Donny meet this person at...? he thought quietly.  
  
Rapheal was thinking along the same lines, knowing Donny mostly kept to himself, except for that computer of his. Not that his minded his brother having a friend. Raph encouraged it, actually. His younger brother needed someone to love, preferably no one like himself. He'd already tried to hurt Mikey, he didn't want the same to happen to Don...   
  
Wait... where the hell are these thoughts coming from? Raph shook his head to clear it. He had to admit, he'd been thinking more about Donny for the past couple months, and not about things brothers should be thinking about each other, either.  
  
"'scuse me, Splinta'..." he muttered, standing.  
  
Mike, Leo, and Splinter watched him stride out the door, leaving his dinner behind. Mikey, knowing Rapheal wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, grinned and grabbed the pizza off Raph's plate, happily chowing down.  
  
When Donny left at 11, he didn't realize he was being followed. He shrugged his coat on as he walked, double-checking his bo on his back. He didn't want a repeat of that one time Lance and himself met up. They had been at a secluded place at the park, planning on playing a few games of basket ball...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Don grinned, dribbling the basketball before tossing it to his friend. The dark skinned, brown eyed boy caught the ball then idly tossed it into the basket.  
  
"It's good to be outside," Lance stated, picking the ball back up from where is rebounded back to his feet.  
  
Donny agreed, watching Lance spin the ball on his fingers, "Tell me about it. I hate being cooped up in the lair all the time."  
  
Lance chuckled and replied jokingly, "I'd hate to be you."  
  
"Yeah, you would. I doubt you'd want to have three brothers. Especially when they expect you to fix everything they break."  
  
Donny grabbed the ball, circled around the human then put the ball in the ring with a single jump. Lance frowned with his hands on his hips. Donatello grinned.  
  
"5 to 4"  
  
Laughter broke out that was heard throughout the park as Lance ran at him. Not far away, a gang sat idly in wait for someone to mug. The leader cocked his head to the side at hearing the laughter nearby, a tattoo of a purple dragon showing on his shoulder. A grin crossed his lips.  
  
"Let's go, Dragons," he ordered, leading the way to the sounds...  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Donny ran a finger along the abnormally long and deep scar down his arm through his coat then across the one on he side of his neck. He'd pushed Lance to the side and stood in front of his. He had left his bo at home, thinking he didn't need it. After that fight, when Lance saw all of the blood running across Don's skin, he'd freaked. He hadn't the clue as to what to do and didn't know a thing about first aid.   
  
Don never went home that night. Lance insisted that he come to his apartment, which was closer. It wasn't until noon the next day he came home, arm bandaged tightly and in a sling while the neck wound had been untidily, yet, successfully sewn up. Splinter punished him, banded him from leaving the lair for two weeks and gave him extra hours of practice after his injuries were healed.   
  
Don paused at the ladder leading up and straightened his fedora and coat. The figure watching him waited for a moment after he was out of site before following. A thick hand pushed aside the manhole cover silently, eyes watching Donatello's coat clad form disappear around the corner of the dark alleyway. He climbed out of the manhole and pulled the cover back over the gapping hole, a pair of bandanna tail flittering in the slight breeze made by passing vehicles. The fire escape made the perfect way to get above and he disappeared over the rooftop, having every intention of following the disguised turtles below.  
  
Don looked up at the building in front of him. It was a bit trashed, graffiti painted over the walls, loud music echoing from inside, accompanied by the old broken bottles and cans littering the property. He checked his watch to confirm he was ten minutes early and sat down on a nearby bench. Lance didn't like this place, and for good reason, that's why Donny always tried to be a bit early. The ninja felt a change in the air pattern behind him and ducked his head, sighing as the glass bottle shattered at the edge of the street. With a shake of his head, he pulled his hat down tighter over his head. The next five minutes were spent people watching until he felt a sharp tug at his bandanna tails.  
  
"Hey!" he jumped up and looked at the person responsible.  
  
Lance grinned back at him, "Hey, yourself."  
  
He worn a cap that was turned backwards, a baseball jacket with a white tee-shirt underneath, a pair of worn blue jeans, and brown, steel toed work boots.  
  
Don straightened his bandanna, "What was that for, you nut?"  
  
"You looked like you were lost in another world and didn't notice me standing behind you," Lance shrugged, "So, how you been?"  
  
"So so. I beat Raph a couple days ago in a sparing match," the two made their way down the street.  
  
"Really? That's tight, man."  
  
"Yeah, then he almost walked in on me later," Donatello flushed, "Scared the shit outta me."  
  
Lance chuckled, shaking his head, "My mom almost walked in on me once. My big sis 'did' walk in on me. Now that was embarrassing!"  
  
Don shared a laugh with him. Lance paused briefly.  
  
"Yo, how 'bout that pizzaria?"  
  
With a grin, Donny gave his reply, "You psychic?"  
  
"You know it, man!" Lance flung an arm over his friend's shoulders, "That and I know you well enough to figure out what going on in that head of yours."  
  
"Ha ha. Listen to the funny human," Don elbowed him lightly in the side.  
  
Lance simpily grinned. The two took a shortcut through the park, neither noticing they were being followed by the shadows behind them.  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
For those that don't know what the little faces and stuff on the chat was for:  
  
:" (blush)  
  
:P (tongue)  
  
:D (big grin)  
  
:) (happy)  
  
*groans in relief* Well that's done! Oh, my hands and neck is killing me! *grins* This chap was long, compared to what I usually type felt like it at any rate. I hope you enjoyed. 'Member, if you have any setup ideas for Mike and April to use, email them to me at s_vegeta120@yahoo.com and I'll give you the credit if I use your idea. Anyway, got 2 go!  
  
Review, if you would, if not, that's fine too. LATER!  
  
SV 


	3. Chapter 3

Ah... chapter 3. It's a miracle! rolls eyes Sorry guys. I've been a bit lazy lately. At the moment, I'm sick (got off from school! YAY!) and bored, and so, I need to type up all of these chapters I've got written. Anyway, I'll get on with the story.

And I'm still up for suggestions if anyone has any. just send them to sailor (underscore) vegeta0112 "at"yahoo . com. (I kinda spaced it out so you could see it. ff . net's getting good at being a pest!) Update: 1/22/05 - opps... I corrected my email address. Gomen. I didn't realize it was wrong.

And, also, I don't mean to affend anyone with the racial content that is mentioned in this chapter. I'm not a pregitist (however you spell the blasted word!) nor do I want to be. I have to listen to people in my school talk bad about other races and it gets really, REALLY annoying after about a week of hearing it. So, I don't mean to affend anyone, and I'm sorry if I did.

----------------------------------

'Impossible Love'

Summary: Is it possible for a mechanic and a warrior to fall in love? Donny thinks so. But with Mikey and April on the case... yeah, I'd say impossible...

Warnings! This is a slash/yaoi story. For those that don't know, that means that this story contains male/male relations.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles or any related characters. Lance and the story line is the only thing that I own here.

Chapter 3

Raphael's eyes narrowed at the suspicious shadows following his brother and his friend.

There's no way I'm letting them take Donny. He's mine... Raph's eyes widened at the thought flashing across his mind. Whoa... where'd that come from? There's no way...

Pay attention! Another part of his mind scolded. Those Foot are up to no good. Deal with those thoughts later, you nitwit!

Raph followed after the duo quietly, making sure he stuck to the shadows.

Why doesn't Donny realize he's being followed by those damn ninjas? Is he just concentrating so much on this friend of his that he doesn't notice?

Raphael took out the two ninjas that were lagging behind, cleaning the blood off his sais with one of the Foot's gi. He grinned to himself, twirling his sais expertly in his fingertips.

Nothing like a good killin' spree ta' get ya' goin', he thought, continuing on.

He quickly bypassed the ninjas from over head, as well as Don and his friend, jumping back down to the ground from the trees after he'd reached a bend in the path. Raphael crouched in wait, hiding in the brush by the path...

"Well, how's college been?" Donatello asked.

"Ok, I reckon. All those professors don't like me, ya' know?" Lance stuffed his hands in his pockets with a sigh.

"I don't see why not," Don replied, "You're a great person to hang with. You're great to talk to, fairly accepting. You have a decent amount of patience... Let's see... you like teasing, you're smart..."

"I'm black," Lance huffed, making Don arch an eye ridge.

"So what? I'm green and have a shell on my back," Donny shrugged, "You've never had a problem with your color before. Why now?"

"They think I'm just a stupid nigger."

Don frowned, shaking his head with a sigh. How could humans think such things?

"Don't let them get to ya', Lance," the turtle put a hand on his friend's shoulder then grinned, "At least you don't get screamed at practically every time you're seen."

"Now you're starting to put down on yourself," Lance grinned slightly, sighing, "Guess you're right... Thanks, man."

"Hey, no problem. What are friends for?" Donny gave Lance's shoulder a squeeze.

"Sooo.... When am I gonna get ta' meet you're family?" the human asked, changing the subject.

"Ya' know, I've never thought about it," Don entered a train of thought, "We've never brought up the subject before now... I'll have to ask Splinter, Lance."

"I can wait."

Lance opened his mouth to say something else, but found himself, along with Don, being yanked into the bushes. Donny landed on top of him, both letting out an "oof.." Lance could feel Donny moving on his back as he got off.

"What the...? Raph...?"

"Shh!"

The purple clad turtle helped Lance sit up.

"Raph? Are you following us?" Don whispered, taking heed to Raph's shushing.

"Not you, Donny," Raphael gestured out of the brush they were in, "Foot..."

Donny cocked his head, able to hear the faint footsteps. Lance took the hint to be quiet as he watched the two. A moment later, Don not only realized that the Foot were, indeed, passing, but also that he was staring at his brother's backside, as well.

Shit... now's not the time, Donny! he cursed to himself.

With a bit of resistance, he was able to drag his eyes away to glance over at his friend to make sure he was ok. Lance motioned that he was fine and continued to stay quiet. The human noticed that Donny was trying to keep from staring at his brother and grinned, chuckling quietly to himself.

"Lance..." Donny hissed as he pressed his shell cell in his hands, "If this gets nasty, someone's going to have to call Leo and Mikey."

Lance nodded in understanding, gripping the device protectively. Hopefully, he could remember how to work it. Don had showed him once when he'd first made them, but that was over a year ago. Donny grinned at him then turned back to the task at hand, pulling his bo out of his belt.

Raphael looked back at his brother and whispered, "You ready to kick some serious ass?"  
Don shared a grin with him, "After you, my dear brother."

A flicker flashed across Raph's eyes as he twirled his sais with a smirk. He leapt out of the bushes, followed closely by Donatello, catching the ninjas by surprise.

"Goin' to a party and didn't invite us?" Raphael questioned.

The Foot attacked, two being impaled almost instantly on Raph's sais. Don blocked the katanas that were aimed at his head and caught the ninja in the stomach with his bo, throwing him to the side. They had barely started, but Don noticed that more ninjas were starting to drop in on them.

"Uh... Raph?" he backed up until they were back to back.

"Yeah, Donny? What is it?" Raphael blocked the double katanas and kicked the offending ninja in the gut.

"I think we're surrounded..."

"Wha...?!" Raph's head snapped up and took in the number of Foot surrounding them, "Great... just great... Look what I've gotten you into..."

"You didn't get my into anything, Raph," Don snapped at him, holding his bo in from of him, "I got myself into this. I could've stayed with Lance if I wanted to."

Lance, meanwhile, was trying to remember how to work the shell cell in his hands. He had it open and was peering at the buttons curiously.

"Which one? Which button?" he puzzled to himself, "Damnit, Donny! If I push the wrong button, I might blow up the city block or something... Ah... the hell with it... I'll just push something and hope for the best," with that, the dark skinned human closed his eyes and punched a random button.

"Mike here," Came a voice a few seconds later, making Lance look down at the turtle with the orange mask in surprise, "Hey, dude. Who're you?"

"Does that matter right now?" Lance questioned back, "Don and Raphael really need some help..."

"Lance, look out!"

He looked up at Don's warning in time to duck before the unconscious ninja hit him, "And I think I need to move..."

"Alright, man. Where are ya'?"

"We're in the park on that shortcut going from Calvern's to the pizzaria..."

Mikey closed the connection before he could finish. Somehow, Lance knew that they were coming. Lance put the shell cell in his pocket and went to duck behind a tree.

Damnit, you idiot! You should've known that this would be a trap of some type! Raph growled to himself, blocking the oncoming attack and stabbing the ninja in the side. If Donny gets hurt.... Donny...

He made the mistake of glancing over at his brother and missed the katana blade making a swipe across his chest. Fortunately, his plastron took the blow for him. He had another scratch on his shell to add to the collection. With a scowl, Raphael back flipped away from the ninja then threw a shuirkun(1) at him. The Foot ninja grabbed his shoulder, dropping his katana.

Serves ya' right... Raphael drop kicked another of the black clad ninjas then leapt up, back flipping once more, and kicked another ninja in the back before landing behind Donatello. The backs of their shells scraped together briefly, making Raph shiver slightly.

"How ya' doin'?" he questioned, slashing out with his sai.

"Been doing better..." Don slammed the end of his bo into the ninja's stomach that he was fighting then hit him across the head.

Raph grunted, struggling against two ninjas, each containing double katanas. He threw them off, "Could use a little help. Think that friend of yours has called Leo and Mike?"

Donny nodded, although Raph couldn't see him, "If he remembered how to work it, yeah."

Raphael glanced behind him, "Whadaya mean, 'if he remembered'?! You didn't tell him?!"

"Does it look like I had the chance?" Donny twirled his bo, knockin a couple ninja air borne.

Great... now we're arguing like an old couple... Raph seethed to himself. How the hell did that happen, anyway?

Chapter 3

1) aka throwing star. I'm not really sure how to spell it properly.

Well, here's chapter three! Ain't I sweet? Ha. Yeah right. Oh! I've got a question. Another story idea come up in my head and I wanted to know what you guys thought about the first part.

--------------------------------------

I'm not quite sure what influenced me. Maybe it was the fact that I was bored as hell that night. Maybe it was the music that caught my attention. Maybe it was a strange force that drew me there. But, whatever it was, I'm grateful for it, because it changed everything in my life. Ya' see, I'd gotten in another fight with Leo that night, it was a Sunday night, so I left the lair with my coat and hat in hand. I'd figured on finding Casey and going out to bust a few heads. I found Casey, alright. He was sprawled out on his couch, drunker 'n hell, so I went it alone. And what I experienced that night would change my life forever, although I never expected it...

--------------------------------------

Well? Do ya' think it's good enough to continue? Hmm... well, anyway. Review please!

Sailor Vegeta


	4. Chapter 4

_:whispers in background from behind a curtain:_ Are they here...? They are? They're not gonna attack me are they?  
_:SV is shoved out onto the stage and she grins sheepishly:_ Uh... hi

_:Scratches back of her neck:_ I guess I can say that I finally got Chapter 4 done... heh... Let's continue, shall we...

_:slinks off to avoid the crowd:_

**'Impossible Love'**

Summary: Is it possible for a mechanic and a warrior to fall in love? Donny thinks so. But with Mikey and April on the case and add one human friend of Donatello's... yeah, I'd say impossible...

Warnings! This is a slash/yaoi story. For those that don't know, that means that this story contains male/male relations.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles or any related characters. Lance and the story line is the only thing that I own here.

**Chapter 4**

The rumble of a motor could be heard coming towards the fighting frenzy. The fighters were briefly blinded by headlights as an armored truck skid to a stop a few feet away, some of the Foot jumping out of the way of the vehicle to avoid been ran over. The two turtles glanced at each other, Donny grinning as he twirled his bo staff in his finger tips.

"Looks like he figured it out without any trouble," he proclaimed proudly.

"Looks like..." Raphael disarmed a Foot of it's nunchucks.

Michelangelo and Leonardo jumped out of the back of the Battle-shell, wielding their own weapons.

"Having a party? Without US!" Mikey questioned, looking a little hurt, "Now, that's jus' not right!"

"Sorry, bro'. Hadn't had the chance to drop ya' a' line," Raph smirked at his youngest brother, knocking one of the ninjas away with a well placed kick to the head, "We've been having too much fun to think about it, ya' know?"

"You kidding, Raph? I forgot all about calling!" Don stated as he used his weapon to balance himself, planting both feet in the stomach of a Foot ninja. The force of the kick threw the ninja back into two others, "I've been more interested in kicking some serious ninja ass! OW! Damnit...!"

Raph's head snapped towards the explanation, both in surprise and concern. Concerned that HIS Donny was harmed and surprised at the foul language that had escaped from him. The turtle in red immediately took notice that Don was no longer behind him. Instead, he was on the ground beside a nearby tree. The younger turtle was clutching his upper arm while using his bo as a leverage to get up. With a running leap, Raphael flipped over some of the ninjas to land in front of Donny. He spun around just in time to deliver a side kick to an adversary and knocked away three of the Foot.

"You alright?" he asked with a glance back, a kantana being blocked with a sai.

"Yea... I-I'm fine. Just a careless mistake, that's all," Don reassured with a slight pink across his cheeks, unable to believe what his mind was telling him about how Raph had to have feelings for him. Donny breathed deep, his reassurance not lasting long as he applied pressure to the injured arm, "Ow... damn... I think it's gonna need stitches..."

Raph happened to look back to catch a glimpse of the injury. It was a cut, most likely from a blade, and was about four inches long and maybe about an inch deep. With narrowing eyes, the turtle tucked away a sai and pulled Donny to his feet by his uninjured arm.

"It's s'pose to be Mikey that gets hurt, not you," Raph couldn't help but remark as Don winced at putting weight on his left foot.

Inside, Raph was literally squirming with worry. Just how bad was Donny hurt? That blade didn't hit a major artery, did it? What about...?

'Not NOW, you numb skull! Get Don to the Battle-shell, damnit!'

Err... right!

"C'mon, let's get you to the truck," Raph stated.

He pulled Don behind him as he made way towards the vehicle. Donny tried to pull away but received a glare in response from his brother and was given no choice but to follow. In his desperation to get Don to the safety of the Battle-shell, Raph didn't even realize how many ninjas he took out as he passed them by, resulting in a quick ending fight.

"Wait! What about Lance?" Don questioned as Raphael sat him in one of the seats inside the vehicle.

"I'll get him," Raph assured, taking down a first aid kit just as Mike and Leo climbed into the truck.

The kit was handed to Leo as Raph passed him and jumped back out, heading for the hiding spot that the trio had previously been. He found a few unconscious Foot soldiers that had been thrown in that particular direction, but no sign of Lance.

"Lance?" Raphael separated a bush and looked behind it. Nope. He called again, "Hey, Lance? Lance? C'mon, I told Don I'll come get ya'. Lance... huh..?"

Raph straightened and turned as the bushes behind him rustled, one of his hands reaching for a sai. The bushes parted to reveal the teen, chewing his lower lip as he looked around.

"The fight's over?" Lance asked, "Is Donny ok?"

"Yeah, he should be fine. He got injured, but I'm sure it's nothing really serious," the turtle answered, reassuring himself as well as the human, "C'mon. Let's get you to the truck, huh?"

The duo returned to the Battle-shell to find Donatello eyeing the needle that was held in Leo's hand. His ankle was already wrapped, yet his arm was still clutched under his palm.

"Umm... How about we just wrap it for now, and I'll let Splinter do the stitching when we get home?" Donny then noticed Lance and Raph entering the truck, his brother closing the door after them, "Lance! You ok?"

Lance chuckled, "I should be asking YOU that. Here, let's see, my man."

Donny began to protest as his friend started to pry his fingers away, "I'm fine! Honest! Lance, don't worry about me!"

"Whatever, Donny. That's what they all say. Now let's see it," Lance argued back and continued to pull away the blood covered hand.

The other three turtles decided to stand back and watch, interested in what was going to happen. Besides, if this was really Donny's friend, then he wouldn't do anything to harm their brother.

The human succeeded in his prying and wiped the blood away with a clean cloth. Leo arched a brow as he watched the boy apply peroxide to the wound, which earned a hiss from Donny. Lance blew gently on the injury to ease the stinging then pulled away to inspect the damage. He asked for the needle that was held in Leo's hand, at which it was turned over to him. Don, in result of the exchange of the needle for a smile, pulled away as Lance reproached him. Lance rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Oh, sit still. This'll only take a sec, bro'."

Donatello eyed him warily, "That's what you said LAST time, remember? Then you had to go back and redo the entire thing!"

"That was before moms gave me tips in using needles," Lance gripped the turtle's elbow firmly, "Now, hold still, ya' big baby."

"Who are you calling a baby? OWW! Shit, watch where you poke that... ow!" Donatello cursed again, getting arched brows from his brothers, "Damnit, Lance! I'll be fine! Let go! ...Ow...!"

The mocha teen raised his head from his task to give his friend a withering look that would've sent even Raph running for the hills. Yet, the look didn't seem to phase Donny. Instead, he 'humph'ed, looking away while propping his chin in the hand of his good arm. His gaze landed on his brother that his dreams and thoughts constantly revolved around. Gaze dropping almost instantly to the floor, he winced slightly at the pinpricks from the needle, cheeks heating up.

Lance watched his reaction, and, to his surprise, caught Mike's eye. They both grinned, each knowing what the purple clad ninja was thinking. Thats when all of the turtles were broken from their thoughts at hearing sirens approaching the park. Mike jumped into the driver's seat, Lance able to make the last two stitches and snip the thread as the engine revved up. Lance gripped the back of the seat that Donatello sat in, truck lurching forwards. With all of the unconscious ninjas in the path, it was a big surprise that they were able to get past them without running over any of the Foot.

Leonardo sat in the passenger seat next to Mikey, buckling his seatbelt after being able to sit down, "To the lair, Mike."

As the turtle in orange drove, Lance managed to regain his balance, pulling out some guaze and surgical tape from the first aid kit. He wrapped Don's arm smuggly, not allowing the guaze to pull free from it's restraints. Don examined the dressings when he was done.

"Wow... You've gotten better," the teen mutant seemed impressed, smirking slightly at Lance's barely audible blush.

Raphael gripped Lance's shoulder firmly in a friendly way, "Ya' know, we jus' might have ta' recruit ya'." he grinned.

The African American teen's blush became more apparent against his dark skin at the compliment. He didn't have many friends and didn't receive many compliments. His blush didn't last very long, though. Mike swerved, throwing the three in back around. Lance landed sideways in one of the neighboring seats. Raph,. on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He hit the side of the vehicle and landed on the floor on his back. Donatello was thrown from his own seat, getting a cushion called Raphael to land on.

"Argg... Mikey! Easy, you numbskull!" Raph winced, eyes closing, hand rubbing the back of his head, not yet noticing the position he and his brother was in.

Raphael may not have noticed it, but Donny sure did. His cheeks flushed bright red against his green skin as he pushed himself up off of Raph's chest. The movement was something that Raph didn't miss, though. His closed eyes opened to look up at his younger brother, absently noting the bright blush across his face.

_Doesn't he look cute...?_ Raph thought amusingly to himself. His eyes widened slightly in disbelief, but he couldn't deny that he'd thought it. It was just unavoidable. But that didn't make it any less true. Donny DID look cute with that blush... Then it hit him. Did he have feelings for his brother...? The answer echoed in the back of his mind.

_Yes..._

**Chapter 4**

Well, well, well... this is an interesting place to stop, wouldn't you say so. At least it doesn't have a major cliffhanger! lol Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed. My neck has been killing me for typing all four of these chapters that I updated (they would be in the MD section, along with 'Ducks and Turtles Unite!' Yes, I DID update it too!).

Once again, I ask for setup ideas. I have no idea WHERE to begin on the next chapter. thinks maybe... ah.. that should work... anyway, if anyone has any ideas that I could use to setup up Don and Raph, could you be a dear and email them to me?

sailor (underscore) vegete0112 "at" yahoo,com (obviously, there's no spaces or commas in this, so I believe you can figure it out.)

Ok, Ja Ne!

Sailor Vegeta


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! It's taken forever, but after almost a year of writer's block and enough of waiting for you, I've finally got Chapter 5 done! Thanks SOOO much to Demon Angel and S Cold, btw. Without thier ideas, I don't think I would've gotten anywhere! Thank ya'll so much. This chapter is being dedicated to ya'll.

Disclaimer: Me no own TMNT:wahhhh:

Warning: SLASH! In other words BOY/BOY! Don't diss me if ya don't like. You've been warned!

* * *

Impossible Love

Chapter 5

Rapheal panicked at the confession going through his mind, his eyes widening slightly and breath deepening drastically. Before realizing what he was doing, his hands shoved his injured brother off of him, propelling his own self backwards with the force and then onto his feet. Donny looked up to him from where he now sat against the weapons main control panel, holding his shoulder, which was bleeding again through the bandages. Raph could see tears starting to well up in his blue-violet eyes, but the salty moisture had yet to fall. His own green eyes caught those of his brother's before he turned away to mount the Shell-cycle in the back of the truck. The engine revved once, twice, three times, then the red-banded turtle sped out of the vehicle's doors. Now discouraged, Don stayed sat on the floorboard, holding his arm, as he studied the floor panel of the Battle Shell.

"Don?" Lance moved towards the ninja to kneel at his side and rested a hand on his forearm. "You a'ight, bro?"

"I-I'm fine, Lance.." The purple clad turtle replied half-heartedly as he started to push himself up, allowing the assistance that Lance provided.

Another pair of hands helped in getting him back to his feet and guided him to the seat he'd previously occupied before being spilled out onto the floor. The concerned eyes of Leonardo checked Don over, his skilled hands gently undoing the dressings on his arm to recheck the injury. Some of the stitches had pulled free, so the oldest of the four brothers worked the rest of the surgical thread from the wound so it could be replaced.

"What happened?" Donny didn't answer, instead, deciding to look away. Leo, then, slipped into genuine older brother mode, slipping his fingers under the other's chin to tilt Don's face up to look at him. "Donny? What's wrong? What did Raph do?"

The other mutant turtle was silent for a moment, his eyes going distant, before he finally decided to answer. "Nothing. Raph... didn't do anything."

"You sure?"

"Damnit, Leo!" The usually mellow turtle snapped, his now deep violet eyes blazing with pent up fury as he met the elder's eyes. "I'm fuckin' _fine!_ Just drop it, already!"

Leonardo opened his mouth to reply, half shocked at his brother's reaction, but then he thought better of it and snapped his jaw closed once more. Perhaps, he thought as he silently began to redo the bandages, it might be best to keep an eye on Raph and Don...

-------------------------------------------

He couldn't believe the thoughts going through his mind. He couldn't understand _why_ the thoughts were going through his mind. This was his _brother_, for crying out loud! It was wrong to like his brother like that... at least.. it had to be...

_But, blood wise, he's _not_ your brother..._ his inner voice hissed at him.

He growled at his conscious in frustration. Besides that, he began to argue back, I'm not gay.

_Are you..?_ His eyes narrowed at that.

Of course not! I like girls!

_Maybe... But you do watch Don pretty close.. And you're always eyeing Casey when ya'll go out... Perhaps you're _bi_sexual..._

Dear god... His green eyes widened behind the red mask. The voice was right. He was always eyeing Casey's ass, silently wondering what...

"Aww.. _shit_..." Rapheal murmured softly from where he now sat on top of an old warehouse, banging his palm against his forehead. What a fuckin' revelation he was having...

Perhaps he could talk to someone about this... Casey. Raph immediately abandoned _that_ idea. Heaven only knew what Casey would think if he knew that Raph eyed him... April, then…?

The red clad turtle stared off into the distance at the Hudson River that ran through the city. The moonlight on the water's rippling reflection caught his gaze, making him convert his eyes to the almost full moon above. A smile pulled at the corner of his wide mouth as he stared at the drifting satellite

Nah... probably wouldn't do no good. Knowing April, she'd either have a heart attack or swoon over the fact that he liked Donny. Who knew how she'd react to one of her friends being.. bi.. Then, he frowned. How was his _family_ going to react?

"Aagghh..." The mutant ninja flopped back onto the concrete roof. "My life sucks.."

But for once, maybe that was a good thing. Even if the temperamental turtle didn't realize it.

-------------------------------------------

"Master Splinter, this is Lance Collins. Lance, meet our father, Splinter."

The rat's eyes studied the boy for a moment before a smile started across his muzzle. He bowed his head slightly in greeting, it being returned awkwardly by the nervous human with a bow of his own.

"Welcome to our home, Mr. Collins. It's a pleasure to meet the friend of my second youngest," the ninja master stated, then added to his sons, "Where is Rapheal?"

Donatello turned away, limping towards the bathroom with Lance looking after him. The African American shared a concerned look with the youngest of the turtles.

"Raph left," Leo replied, bringing the master's attention away from his retreating brother to himself. "I'm not sure was happened. All I know is that Don landed on top of Raph, Raph shoved Donnie off him, then left."

"Hmm.." After a moment of being lost in thought, Splinter looked back up to his oldest. "Thank you, Leonardo. I shall meditate on this matter later. For now, let us make our guest feel at home."

Michelangelo brightened at this suggestion and slung an arm around Lance's shoulders to lead him over to the couch. "So, Laney-boy. Donnie ever told you our story?"

"No..." Lance shook his head. "I don't believe he has."

"Great!" Mikey sat the human down on the couch. "Well, it began a long time ago..."

Leo looked towards his father with the beginnings of a smile starting to creep across his face. "Somehow, Master, I think Mike already has."

The rat smiled in return at the comment, going over to the living area to join Michelangelo in telling their orgin. Leo was soon to follow.

-------------------------------------------

Donatello leaned his head back against the cold concrete wall from where he sat, his eyes closed. His arm ached dully while his swelling ankle throbbed painfully. Blue-violet eyes looked down to the wrapped joint stretched out in front of him, actually being able to see his leg pulse with his heartbeat.

He wasn't quite sure why Rapheal reacted the way he did. All he'd done was fall on his brother. Even so, he felt.. strange... no.. rejected at being shoved away like he had been. He sighed heavily then groaned while putting a hand to his face.

Why the heck would I have to develop a crush on someone who won't acknowledge me in the way I want...? And way my _brother_ of all people..? For the love of... I'd been better off with Casey! _Idiot_!

Donny banged his head against the wall hard enough to make him see stars for several seconds. Finally, he got up with another heavy sigh. The room spun momentarily from the sudden change in altitude, at which he braced himself against the bathroom wall until the dizziness faded. The ninja exited the room to catch the tail end of their origin story, Mikey introducing himself and Leo, as well as Raph, who had yet to return.

With, yet, another sigh, Donatello started over to join Lance on the couch. The mocha-skinned boy gave him a wide grin that showed off his white teeth.

"Ya' know, we neva' did make it ta our lit' party," he stated with a sudden glance to his watch. "An' it bes 1, now."

"And I don't think we're gonna make it, either," Don replied with a small smile of his own. "Sorry about that."

"Ah, dun worry 'bout it. It all cool!" Lance placed an arm over Don's shoulders. "I finally gotta met you're hood, my brotha."

Donny couldn't help but roll his eyes with a soft snort.

"Let's have a monster marathon!" Michelangelo, who'd disappeared during this time, plopped a heavy box of DVDs and tapes on the ottoman.

Donny couldn't help but groan at the idea while Leo vanished to his room. Lance joined Mikey in looking through the box o' movies.

"I shall retire for the night," Splinter started for his own room.

"G'nite, Master," the two remaining turtles chorused after the rat.

"Ahha! Tremors!" Mikey exclaimed in triumph then, holding up the box containing all the movies in the Tremor series.

-------------------------------------------

Raph returned home much later to see Mikey and Lance _both_ snoring on the couch with the middle of Tremors II playing. Several coke cans and an empty bowl, that, by the leftover kernels, had held popcorn, littered the coffee table. The turtle in red sighed with a shake of his head. It would figure that the human would like monster movies...

Soft clicks of metal hitting metal drew Rapheal's attention to the old subway car across from the tv area. He could see the light on and the shadow of his younger brother moving around inside.

He really should go apologize. After all, he really didn't have any reason for shoving Donny the way he had. With a moment's hesitation, he make way over to the car, his heart pounding in his chest. At the steps, he paused, watching his brother's back as he worked on whatever new invention of his. Another moment passed before Rapheal spoke up.

"Up kinda late, ain't cha?"

Startled, Donatello paused in what he was doing. Then he looked back to his older brother standing on the floor of the lair. He turned away a second later to return to his project.

"You're home early... No one to clobber?" The other returned bitterly.

Raph was taken back by his coldness towards him, yet didn't let the surprise show. The subway car creaked under his added weight as he climbed up to join his brother. He thought he'd been imaging it, but being so close to Donny told him otherwise as the feelings of frustration and hurt bombarded him.

"I didn't feel like staying out." Drawing closer, he rested a strong hand on his brother's shoulder, feeling the muscles tense under his palm. "Listen, Don... I-I'm sorry... I dunno what came over me back there... but I shouldn't have done that.. I shouldn't have shoved you like that..."

The purple clad ninja stilled in his movements and was silent, but for the slight tremors going through his body. An almost silent sniffle caught Raph's ears, the sound making his eyes narrow in concern.

"Donny?"

Glaring, tear filled eyes turned to his own," Yeah... you shouldn't have done that... Get Away From Me, Rapheal. Leave. Me. _Alone_."

Green eyes widened at the hostility in the voice of the angry turtle as Raph backed away. He knew, as well as the rest of their brothers, that when Donny called anyone by their full name, it was never good. And it seemed that his purple clad younger brother was _not_ very happy with him at the moment.

"Alright.. G'nite, Don..." Raph turned away and started for his room, completely ignoring the fact that he could hear the turtle crying and that Lance and Mikey was awake and exchanging worried glances with one another once again.

-------------------------------------------

Impossible Love

Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------

Ottoman -- that's a footstool to those who didn't know. I had to ask my mom about that. It was in the script of our senior play.

Tremors -- umm... how many movies were made exactly..?

* * *

ok, there ya'll go.. Sorry about spelling and grammer errors. I was in a hurry to get this out. So, anyway, plz reveiw. And if ya'll have any ideas that you think would be useful, pm or emial me! I'd appreciate it!

SV


End file.
